Talk:Scitalis
Are we sure that it's about an hour repop? I had a group of friends and we killed PH at F-9 for about two hours and never saw the NM pop. No one else was killing them. --Nikolai the red 23:51, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Since this NM is a lottery spawn the window probably only opens at 1 hour, but, like most lottery spawns, can take well over that amount of time to actually spawn. --Amaner 17:14, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Voracious Trunk was unresisted even without magus jubbah, I absorbed wind wall and his accuracy on me went from 100% to missing me 3/4. Can't give very detailed response on that as he dispelled it after 4 attacks, but it is a VERY good evasion bonus. --Blazza 13:44, 4 September 2008 (UTC) To all RDM/NIN's who are trying this NM, i'd like to point out while this is fairly easy to kite with bind i would not consider any NM easy that resists Slow and has 50% Double Attack rate. Strong damage reduction gear and haste gears recommended incase bind wears fast. Blasta 10:24, 4 December 2008 (UTC) I was duoing Hippogryphs for my Trial of the Magians dagger and we noticed Scitalis was wandering over by the border for G-8/H-8. I've seen him there 2 different times. Anyone else seen this kind of wandering by this NM? Seems pretty far from F-9. --chieka 16:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) After farming this NM for about an hour or so, I searched for it at G-8 and H-8 as a precaution. When I didn't see the NM at those locations, I headed back towards the placeholder camp and spotted it near F-9. --LordChocoSlime (talk) 17:31, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Testimonials * Killable with BLM, BLM, WHM, RDM and THF (all lv 75) * Killable with 75 NIN, RDM and BLU. * Killable with RDM WHM NIN BRD * BLU, RDM, WHM, THF killed using sleep nuke technique, with WHM using Repose. * WHM/SCH, BLU/NIN, MNK/NINx2 and THF/NIN can kill it safely. * NIN/WAR with tons of evasion and merits with BRD/WHM and BLU/WHM. * Killable by a RDM/NIN solo if you can avoid links and aggros in the area * Easily Killable by 2 75 BST and 2 75 SMN. * Killed with Difficulty by 2 75 SMN's & a 75 DRG. * Killed with 75BLM x5 and 75BRD with no problems. Lullaby stuck every time and only took 3 rounds of Tier IVs to kill. Could probably be done with 3 or 4 BLMs but BRD is definitely helpful if you plan to use sleep > nuke strat. * Killed with 75 NIN, NIN, THF, BLM, COR. * Killed with skilled THF/NIN and RDM/WHM. Very good stuff required. Evasion Skill 276 + 8 (merits) + 22 (equipment) = 306. And +68 Evasion bonus. Sole Sushi used to speed up the fight. * Killed with two 80 BLU/NINs. Actinic burst brought it's accuracy way down so we could recast shadows. Headbutt stun spam helped immensely, and got lucky with being able to stun it's paralyze move (it only tried dead shriek once). bring sushi for it's eva+ move. No drop =/ --Sabishii 23:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) * Solo kill by 90 BST/DNC using Dipper Yuly as pet. Start fight with full TP and timer ready for new jug pet, thereby utilizing 2 jug pets for this fight. Have pet use noisome powder for its TP ability. * Silly easy solo for 90DNC/NIN in a heavy evasion set. Did nothing special, just evaded and healed once. Radiant Breath did around 600 once, 300 the other. If you can't evade his additional effect will fell you. Natica 01:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) * Soloed with little trouble with 99BLU/49RDM. Cast Protect III, Shell II, Stoneskin, Regeneration, Occultation, Battery Charge, and Haste before the fight. Used Delta Thrust to limit its TP move usage, then attacked with assorted physical Blue Magic and stunned with Sudden Lunge. Had to recast Occultation and Stoneskin during the fight, but the NM only hit me twice and its additional damage for those attacks were 157 and 154 points respectively. Used Bloodrake to deal damage/heal and finished the fight with Efflux/Chain Affinity/Requiescat/Quad. Continuum. NM never got around to using its TP moves thanks. --LordChocoSlime (talk) 17:25, September 14, 2012 (UTC)